


Unknown Love

by Bunnies97



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies97/pseuds/Bunnies97
Summary: You're a human got adopted to what you think your foster parents are. Instead, you meet people who are a different types of humanity. Are they monsters, humans? But you say that monsters aren't real or are they now that you got adopted you live a different life then you are used to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Your Pov**

"It has been a long day today," said my best friend.

I was looking at my phone and my best friend was with me. She as always been with me in the good times and the bad ones. 

 "Are you listening?" 

I answered, "Yea it was a long day but you have the day off tomorrow Ji-Yoo?"

Ji-Yoo: "Yea why y/n?"

I stayed quiet because I didn't want to tell her that I was moving to South Korea, and that is where my foster parents live. Ji-Yoo looked at me and then stooped walking. 

"Y/n you need to tell me now," she said. 

I looked at her and started to cry, while I was crying I told her that I got adopted and that I'm moving to South Korea. She hugged me tightly because she knew that we might not see each other again. I was morning already and it was time for me to get ready and go to the airport. I finished getting ready, once I headed out there was a car waiting in front of the house for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

 I go outside and I was about to get in the car but I run to Ji-yoo and hugged her tightly then I go to get in the car. The car took off and later I had arrived at the airport. I get out of the car and also get my suitcase. I go to the airport and head to the information center because I didn't know where my plane was. I go where they told me to find my plane. I get through security and then I go to the plane. I set everything in place. The good thing was that I brought 1 suitcase, so I brought it with me. The airplane took off and I fell asleep. 

 

Next Day

I woke up, grab my things and get off the plane. As I walk out the flight attendant gave me a small box, I take and say thank you. The flight attendant just smiled and left. I walked down the stairs. “(Y/n) This is where you start your new life,” I said under my breath. I head to the airport now which they told me that my foster parents would pick me up. I walk in and take off my sunglasses. When I took them off I see a banner that says my name on it. I head to the person that was holding up the banner. 

“Hello (y/n) I will be your driver.”

“Okay, but weren't my foster parents supposed to pick me up?”

“No, I was the one that has had to pick you up and (y/n) What do you mean by foster parents?”

“I'm adopted so the people that adopted me are my foster parents because they are not my biological parents.”

“Oh I see well you will understand when we get there I can't explain it to you sorry (y/n).”

“It's fine Mr. ugh Mr….” 

“Mr. Jun but just call me Min-Jun.”

“Okay.” 

We started to walk to the car and Min-Jun open the door so I can get in. I enter the car. I was on my phone when we arrived which looked like a school. Someone opened the door of the room but it wasn't Min-Jun. I get out and take my luggage with me. I enter the school’s office and go towards a huge desk. The lady behind the desk was surprised that I got to school today.


End file.
